


OT4 Scrabble Night

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Board Games, Digital Art, Gen, Multi, OT4, Scrabble, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Request fill for the XV Holiday Gift Exchange 2018. The bros relax and enjoy a game of scrabble together! :D And yeah, Noct is enlisting a bit of help hahah :)~Use scrollbar below the art to see entire piece.





	OT4 Scrabble Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2s0k83r)

**Author's Note:**

> Giftee: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed making it! Happy holidays!


End file.
